¿Cómo Nace un Vocaloid?
by Itami Chocolate Soul
Summary: Como nace un Vocaloid? De donde viene? Esas son algunas preguntas que todos nos hacemos. Aquí esta la historia de un Vocaloid que tuvo que pasar varias etapas y obstaculos para llegar a ese nivel.ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. SUBIDO.
1. Un nuevo Fanmade

NOTA:

Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha.

Las personalidades de este fic las hice basándome en videos musicales, y notas. Son totalmente mías.

Como nace un Vocaloid?

Es una pregunta que muchos se hacen, yo, pude responderla.

Estaba caminando un día, bajo el ardiente Sol. Cuando vi una casa de colores frente a mí. De ella salían gritos femeninos y masculinos diciendo "No toques mi helado!"y "Dejen de pelear los dos!". También se oían unos extraños sonidos, me parecían muy extraños por lo que busque en mi placa de memoria y le decían _Risas._

Entonces, de la casa salió un hombre. Aparentaba unos 30/35 años, tenía el cabello marrón, no podía verle bien la cara.

-Hola, como te llamas?- Me dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- Yo soy Nico Nico Douga, encantado ^^

-Yo soy...- Intenté decir mi nombre, pero no pude, no había registros de él en mi placa de memoria.-No se quién soy

- A no? Bueno, no importa, es muy normal. Mira, vete a la tercera casa, allí te recibirán bien ^^ - Me respondió- Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

-Si...- Le dije sin ánimos.

Y asi me dirigí a la tercera casa, la segunda estaba pintada de color lila, rosa, azul y verde. Era bastante mas chica que la primera.

Llegué a la tercera casa. Era_** muy**_ pequeña, y estaba muy descuidada, era color verde. Pero no era un bonito verde, era un verde que parecía viejo y sucio. Toqué el timbre.

-Si?- Me dijo una voz masculina- Quien eres?

-No... lo sé- Le respondí algo irritada. No me gustaba hablar de ese tema.

-Asi que eres nueva... Esta bien, pasa- Termino de abrir la puerta para que entrara.

Esa casa me recordaba el dicho "_No juzgues un libro por su portada_". Pero era tarde, ni bien la vi por fuera dije que era un basurero. Pero me equivoqué. Por dentro era una _Pocilga_ *

-Entonces... eres nueva. Soy Mikuo, Mikuo Hatsune.- Me miro como si fuera una atracción de circo

-Encantada- Dije con desgana.

-Chicos! Vengan! Hay una nueva!- Gritó el chico.

Ahora que lo miraba bien, el chico tenía cabello aguamarina, corto y una ropa muy peculiar. Era bastante bien parecido. Pero no di cuenta que mientras me distraía viéndolo, la sala se empezó a llenar de personas.

-Amiga Nueva – Al decir esto Mikuo, dejé de mirarlo- Estas en la casa Fanmade.

-La... casa Fanmade?

-Si. Nosotros fuimos creados por los fans de "_Los grandes_"aunque algunos de nosotros somos sus hermanos y nos mandan aquí igual. Te diré un secreto... –Se acercó a mí- Soy el hermano de Hatsune Miku.

-Vaya, eso es increíble- La verdad es que no tenía idea de quien era esa Miku, pero no quería ofender a Mikuo.- Y... ellos?

-Te presentaré a algunos.- Dijo con una sonrisa, cada vez mas bonita.- Ella es Neru Akita, y este su hermano, Nero.

-Hola- Me dijeron los dos, pero ni me miraron, estaban muy ocupados con sus móviles, creo que se estaban mandando mensajes de texto entre ellos. Eran peculiares, la chica tenía una coleta larga de un lado de su cabeza y su pelo era amarillo. Eso fue lo que mas me llamo la atención.

-Bueno... lamento que tuvieras que verlos mientras los usan. Cuando se les acabe la batería los conocerás bien- Me dijo con una sonrisa preocupada- Ahora... él es mi mejor amigo, Akaito, sus hermanos, Taito y Nigaito y su hermana, Kaiko.

-Hola belleza- Me dijo un chico rojo y uno medio violeta oscuro. La verdad no había prestado atención a ellos dos, solo al pequeño verde, Nigaito. Y a su hermana, Kaiko. El pequeño era adorable y la chica era muy hermosa.

-Eh? Hola...- Dije sin interés- Hola Kaiko, Nigaito.

-Hola- Me dijeron los dos con una sonrisa.

- Eres muy linda- Me dijo la chica- Como te llamas?

-Yo...- Otra vez ese tema- Me llamo...

-Es nueva, Kaiko-Chan- Dijo Mikuo- No sabe su nombre aún.

-Oh... lo siento mucho! u

-Esta bien- Le dije- Se nota que estas arrepentida.

No se como, pero en ese momento mis labios se curvaron. Pude ver que todos me sonreían por lo que pensé que estaba sonriendo. Mi primera sonrisa...

-Bueno, lo mejor será que al resto te lo presente rápido, por que si no nunca irás a tu habitación- Me susurró.-Vamos!

Me llevó del brazo a dar una vuelta a la sala llena de personas.

-El es Meito, el hermano de Meiko.- Me dijo rápido Mikuo. Meito me saludó con la mano.- Ellas son Hachune Miku, Zatsune Miku, Yamine Aku y Komori Rem.- Todas eran, básicamente, bastante parecidas a Neru.-

-Hola...- Les dije intentando seguir el ritmo de mi compañero.- Encantada.

-Y por último... los hermanos Haku Yowane y Dell Honne.- Me dijo Mikuo con entusiasmo, tal vez nadie se dio cuenta, pero estaba jadeando por correr tanto.

-Hola...- Me dijo la chica con cabello plateado- Soy Haku... Mikuo, puedo ir a beber?

Si, Haku- Le dio a Haku 10 dólares- Pero vuelve antes de medianoche.

-Si-Contesto. Y se fue.

-Dell- El chico prendió un cigarrillo y se lo metió en la boca. Le dio una gran bocanada- Un placer...?

-No sabe nada- Dijo Mikuo, no sabía por que, pero cada vez le tomaba más afecto.- Asi que diles a todos que no le pregunten eso.

-Ok- Contesto Dell con cara amargada. Le dio otra bocanada a su cigarrillo y soltó el humo en mi cara- La bautizaras?

-Eso iba a hacer ahora- Contestó en chico verde con cara de niño.- No me digas que hacer ¬¬

-Esta bien. Que te diviertas, Miku-Kun

-No me digas así, Dell-Chan!- Mikuo me tomó del brazo de nuevo y nos fuimos.

-Tienes que dormir en algún lugar... pero no quedan habitaciones T_T-Me dijo

-Puedo dormir en tu misma habitación? Creo que sería lo mejor- Le dije

-Si eso quieres...- Me respondió- No hay problema.

-Si- Me miró- Que haremos ahora?

-Te voy a bautizar- Me guiñó el ojo

-Como me voy a llamar?- Le pregunté

-Mmm... –Se puso la mano en la barbilla- Ya se! Serás _Shinjin-Chan_*

- Bueno... supongo que esta bien...- Dije- Al menos tengo un nombre

-Y uno muy bonito!- Me mojó la cabeza- Yo te nombro... _Myoji Shinjin-Chan_*

- Yo te agradezco... Hatsune Mikuo-Kun.-Exclamé, siguiendo el juego.

El rió, de una manera muy hermosa, parecía una parte de una canción mas que una risa de un chico de 16 o tal vez 17 años.

-Ven, vamos a la habitación.- Me dijo- Mañana veremos como suena tu voz.

-Bien.-Le dije.

Y volví a sonreír, pero esta vez lo hice intencionalmente. Solo para mi amigo Mikuo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Shinjin significa "Persona nueva" en japonés

*Myoji significa "Apellido" en japonés

Por lo que este nombre es algo raro en Japón xD

Reviews? =3


	2. Extraña sensacion

A la mañana siguiente me dio el Sol en la cara, lo cual era terriblemente desagradable. Abrí los ojos molesta y pude ver –Borrosamente- como la cara de mi amigo Mikuo, y la de un chico rubio me miraban fijamente. Después de que se aclarara la imagen pude darme cuenta de que ese chico era Nero.

-Despertaste ^^- Dijo Mikuo.

-Si... ¬¬- Le dije molesta.

-Vamos, Shinjin-Chan! No te pongas de mal humor! Que te parecerás a Haku-san si lo haces.

-Bueno, bueno...- La verdad es, que aunque la vi por poco tiempo, me desagrado un poco su forma de ser.

-Mira, Nero vino a verte.-Me dijo mi amigo peli-verde.- Creo que le gustaste.- Susurró

-Claro que no!- Le gritó el rubio- Tu sabes quien me gusta. No inventes cosas, Mikuo

-Bueno, son todos amargados aquí o que?- Dijo algo fastidiado.

-No. Solo estoy de mal humor por que me despertó el Sol en los ojos.-

Mikuo suspiró y me miro con cara seria

-Ay, no!.- Exclamo Nero.- Su cara seria, ahora nos va a sermonear.

-Oye!.- Dijo mi amigo

-Dime que es mentira.- Lo desafió

-Bueno... no. Pero me haces quedar mal .

-Te lo mereces.- Dijo el rubio con molestia

- Esta bien, como quieras, Nero.- El peli-verde suspiró, luego me tomó de la mano, algo inusual en él.- Vamos, Shinjin. Vamos a la sala de grabación a oír tu bella voz.

-Pero... como sabes que tengo bella voz?- Le dije preocupada. No sabía ni mi nombre y pretendía que supiera cantar?.- Tal vez ni pueda cantar...

-Ya lo veremos...- Dijo con una sonrisa y bajo la mirada.- Nero, podrías...

-Ah, si, claro ^^U- Dijo el rubio.- Nos vemos, Shinjin =)

Y se fue

Nos dejó solos a Mikuo y a mí

Que sucedía con él? Por que quería que estuviéramos solos? Que es tan importante que no puede decírmelo frente a su amigo? Nero ya lo sabrá? Eran demasiadas preguntas, y no tenía respuestas. Era frustrante.

-Que... que te pasa, Mikuo?- Dije intentando recuperar la compostura. Aún seguía pensando en las preguntas.- Te sientes mal?

-No.- Me dijo mientras me miraba.- Solo que...quería preguntarte... sabías que hablas dormida?

-Bueno, es la primera vez que duermo.- Comencé.- Pero no. No lo sabía... por que?- Le dije con cautela. Habría dicho o hecho algo extraño?

-Ayer, a las 4:00 de la madrugada sentí que "algo" se metía en mi cama y me abrazaba. Diez minutos después sentí como decía mi nombre.- Se iba poniendo mas serio a cada palabra.- Como deberás suponer, estaba dormido. Pero bueno, la cosa es, que esa persona empezó a decirme cosas... –Se sonrojó un poco. Que habré hecho tan grave?- que no puedo decirte. Pero la cosa es, que empezó a hacer cosas raras, y como yo, prácticamente estaba dormido, me dejé llevar.-Continuó. Me moría por saber, que le había hecho!?- Comenzamos a "jugar" y bueno, llego la situación y... –Tosió con disimulo, aún sonrojado. El suspenso me mataba. De repente, se puso muy serio.- Shinjin, tú y yo "lo hicimos". –Concluyó.

Me quedé pasmada, como iba a saber que era eso? Mikuo y yo, habíamos tenido relaciones?! No puede ser! Pero la verdad era, que se veía bastante calmado. Me pregunté por que? Le habrá gustado? No. No quería pensar en eso, solo quería pensar... Como mierda llegamos a eso?!

-Pero...!- Le dije sorprendida.- Yo...! Tu...?

- Espera. Primero. Cálmate.- Me dijo.- Por eso traje a Nero. Estaba igual que tú cuando desperté

-Pero estoy calmada! Además... –Estaba tensa, no sabía que decir y eso me molestaba.- Quiero cantar.

-Esta bien, lo hablaremos después. Ah, otra cosa.- Lo miro, curiosa.- Irás a dormir con Neru-Chan. Por **nuestra** seguridad.

-Bien dicho. –Le contesté.

Fuimos a lo largo de un pasillo hasta llegar a un cuarto pequeño, pero con bastante tecnología. Mikuo me indicó que debía sentarme en una silla, ponerme unos auriculares y comenzar a cantar

-Que canto?- Le dije.- No se ninguna canción.

-Mmm... Bueno...-Comenzó a revolver entre todas las letras que había ahí y me dio una que se llamaba Daugther of Evil.

Comencé a cantar lo mejor que pude. Pero en un segundo el me detuvo

-No es que cantes mal, es solo que tu voz es demasiado grave... –Me dio otra letra.- A ver, prueba con esta.

Esta canción se llamaba Honey. Cuando empecé, Mikuo me miró con mala cara, por lo que procuré mejorar mi voz, luego lo volví a mirar y ahora veía asombro en sus ojos. Por que sería? Tendría algo en la cara o algo así?

Termino la canción, aplaudió dirigiéndome una sonrisa. La que tanto me gustaba.

-Excelente Shinjin-Chan!- Me sonrió.- Quiero que inventes tu propia cancón y la cantes frente a todos mañana. Te molesta?

-No, está bien. Hay alguna regla que deba respetar?- Le pregunté. Lo que me faltaba era hacer una canción inapropiada.- Algo que no deba hacer?

-No, puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana.- Se da media vuelta y se dispone a irse.- El cuarto de Neru es el amarillo. Está a tres o cuatro cuartos del mío.-Dijo. Y se fue

Me dejó sola, pensando...

Como sería mi canción? De que trataría?

Me dispuse a buscar en youtube canciones de Fanmade, pero no sabía que clase de Fanmade. Por lo que luego, en el buscador escribí "Mikuo Hatsune"y me salió una gran variedad de videos. La mayoría decía "Vocaloid", y yo me pregunte... que mierda es eso? Mikuo es un Fanmade, no un Vocaloid, sea lo que sea.

Le di click a uno de los vídeos de Mikuo, la primera canción que escuche de él se llamaba "Captured", luego seguí con "White Letter" hasta que llegué hasta... un dúo. Con una tal Miku Hatsune. Muy parecida a mí Mikuo, solo que tenía largas coletas y, claro, voz de chica. Escuché la canción un tiempo y luego, me la aprendí. Me gustaba mucho esa voz. No se si era por que se parecía a la de Mikuo o por que de verdad me gustaba. La cosa es que comencé a cantarla sola, y la voz de esa Miku saliendo del monitor. Me gustaba mucho como sonaba.

Luego puse uno llamado "Revolution" de una tal Meiko Sakine. También la escuché. Ni bien el sonido de su voz llegó a mis oídos quedé en trance. Era muy bonita. Sea quien sea esa meko, debía conocerla y aprender de ella. Tanto me gustó esa canción que decidí, que la mía también se llamaría _Revolution_.

Al día siguiente me despertó la alarma del móvil de Neru. Pero no quería levantarme, había estado hasta muy tarde haciendo la letra con Neru –De la cual me había hecho gran amiga- pero no íbamos a decir a nadie que me dio un poco de ayuda. Me insistió para que me levantara, acabé por ceder y me levanté. Me vestí y me lavé la cara.

-Ten.- Me dijo- Te ayudara muchísimo.

Me dio una botellita marrón oscura de vidrio

-Hazte gárgaras con esto.- Tomó mi mano y puso la botella sobre ella.

-Para que?.- Le dije, sin tener idea.

-Es un avivador de cuerdas vocales.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.- Hará que afines mejor

-En serio?.- Miré la botella. Era increíble que una sustancia pudiera hacer eso. La miré.- Gracias

-No es nada, pero no le digas a nadie o voy a estar en problemas.- Habló, luego me guiño un ojo. – Vamos o llegaremos tarde.

-Si.- Le dije

Y nos dirigimos a la sala de grabación. Estaba colmada de gente, dado que era pequeña –Como el resto de la casa- no había mucho lugar pero me acomodé donde pude. Me alcanzaron –De no se donde- Unos auriculares, que casualmente eran los mismos del otro día y me ordenaron que cantara. Obedecí.

Y canté, canté y canté. Hasta que termine y todos me miraron como lo había hecho el día anterior Mikuo. Entonces escuché unos aplausos que venían de atrás de todo. Se sumaron mas y mas, hasta que todos me aplaudieron. Me sentía extraña... pero dejó de ser así cuando los aplausos no cesaban.

Seguían aplaudiendo! Por mí! Era tan reconfortante. Me sentí tan bien, pero al mismo tiempo, incompleta. Mire hacia todos lados tratando de ver si encontraba lo que me hacía falta. Pero no tengo idea de que podría ser.

Esa noche, mientras iba hacia el cuarto de Neru, escuche una discusión salir del cuarto de Mikuo. Lo cual me llamó mucho la atención y, como estaba la puerta entreabierta, miré. Allí estaban Mikuo, Neru, Haku, y Meito.

-Es injusto!-Dijo Neru.- No puede irse!

- Lo se, pero es lo mejor para ella.- Hablaba Meito.- No podemos evitar que exprese todo su potencial.

-A mi me parece... que Meito tiene razón.- Añadió Haku. Nadie le prestó mucha atención.

-Pero...! Mikuo!- Exclamó mi amiga rubia.- Te vas quedar ahí sin decir nada? Pense que te gustaba!

Mikuo tenía la mirada baja.

De que estarán hablando? Que se proponen con esto? Por que esa persona? Y lo mas importante... De quien hablan?

-Mikuo! Reacciona! –Empezó a gritar Neru.- Esto es serio!

-Mikuo, entendemos que no quieres que se valla...-Volvió a hablar Haku, de nuevo, nadie le prestó mucha atención. Pero l menos hizo que Meito rompiera ese silencio insoportable.

-Mikuo! No me importa si quieres que se quede! Tú sabes que ella debe irse, es lo mejor! Si la retemos, que será de ella?! Sera admirada, pero solo como Fanmade! –Gritó el castaño con furia, pero luego, comenzó a calmarse.- Si tanto la quieres, déjala ser... lo que ella pueda.

Con esta frase Mikuo levantó la mirada. No pude evitar sorprenderme cuando lo vi llorando. De quien hablaban? Debía saber! A Quien quiere tanto Mikuo? Por quien esta llorando?

-Todo está en tos manos, Mikuo. Y lo sabes.- Meito se veía decidido y confiado- Que elijes?

- Díganle... que prepare sus maletas. Mañana parte hacía la segunda casa. –Dijo Mikuo triste.- Por favor, Neru.- La rubia ya se había levantado y estaba viniendo hacia la puerta, ese comentario del peli-verde me dio tiempo de escapar, pero llegué a escuchar que le decía- No seas muy dura con ella.

Me fui corriendo a la habitación. Cuando llegó Neru simulé estar leyendo mi letra, hasta que me tomo de la mano y, llorando –Pero intentando ocultarlo- me dijo algo que jamás había imaginado. Algo que no me dejó controlar mis emociones:

-Shinjin, empaca, mañana te vas a la segunda casa. Lo estuvimos deliberando y... no hay manera de que te quedes. Lo siento, yo quisiera que te quedaras, pero no se puede.

O sea que... me querían fuera.

Seguramente todo lo de "_Es por su bien..." _y "_Déjala serlo que ella pueda" _eran puras mentiras para sacarme de esta casa. La única que se opuso fue Neru. Era mi única amiga. Nadie más...

Mikuo lloraba, por mí. Pero gracias a su decisión me voy... el no me quiere de verdad, de seguro estaba llorando...

_...de felicidad_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTA:

Si alguno no le gusto la relación entre Shinjin y Mikuo: Gomen!

Es que me gusta demasiado Mikuo *-*

Bueno y, otra cosa.

Kasane Teto (y Ted) son UTAU´s

Reviews =3


	3. La despedida y entrada a una nueva casa

---------------------------

_-Hola...-_

_-Qu-quien eres?- Pregunté _

_-Adivina, eres buena para eso.-_

_-N-No tengo idea...- Le dije con voz temblorosa- Quien eres?_

_-Soy tú. La tú que no se muestra. Y la que sabe todo...- Respondió_

_-Sabes... sabes todo sobre mi?- Increíble, de verdad increíble, sabría quien soy? Le pregunté.- Sabes... quien soy?_

_-Si._

_-Quien soy!? Dímelo, por favor- Imploré_

_-Aquí, te dicen Shinjin._

_-Si, eso lo se. Quiero saber mi nombre verdadero.- Le dije. Esa persona me empezaba a irritar._

_- Tu verdadero nombre... No te lo diré_

_-Por que no!?- Grité.- Si no es para eso, por que estas aquí!?_

_-Para decirte..._

_-Para decirme que?!_

_-A donde te mandarán_

_-T-tu...- No podía hablar. Acaso una parte de mi sabía a donde iba?- Sabes donde me van a llevar?_

_-Si._

_-Donde!?- Estaba llorando? Si, sentía que estaba llorando.- Donde me van a llevar!?_

_-Te llevarán a..._

_Entonces, retumbo una voz, llamándome. Era Neru. Mire hacia todos lados pero no la vi. Solo en este instante me di cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. _

_-------------------------_

-Shinjin! Despierta.- Me decía.- Tenemos que irnos.

-Ya?- Le pregunté. No quería irme.

-Si...- Me dijo con un tono un tanto triste

-Bueno -Me levanté- Vamos, no pongamos caras largas... –Intenté sonreírle, pero un pude. Al contrario, me puse a llorar. Ella, al verme, también lo hizo. Y me abrazó.

-Vamos Shinjin. Seguiremos viéndonos.- Me dijo con una sonrisa que, parecía algo forzada.

-Neru.- Le dije, esperaba que me dijera "Que?" o "Si?" pero no me dijo eso. Solo me miro con una sonrisa, con su cara llena de lágrimas. Sabía que no podía esperar una respuesta.- Gracias.

A mi amiga se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas y me volvió a abrazar, pero ahora con mas fuerza, aferrándome a ella. Lo sabía, ella tampoco quería que me fuera. Después de todo, ella es mi mejor amiga! Como esperan que me separe de ella tan rápido?

Se dice que, cuando un bebe recién nace, lo primero que ve, lo toma como su madre o su padre. Neru fue, en teoría, lo primero que vi, por lo que ahora era mi mejor amiga y, como un niño pequeño no abandona a su madre, yo no podía abandonar a Neru. Simplemente no podía.

-Bueno...-Me decía, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.- Vamos...

La seguí

-Es extraño, no crees?- Me dijo.- Nos conocimos hace unos días y no podemos separarnos la una de la otra.

-Si...- Sentía algo muy extraño cuando estaba con Neru. No sabía que era. Busqué en mi placa de memoria y se llamaba _Amistad._

_-_Sabes...- Comenzó.- Eres una de mis pocas amigas aquí. Me paso todo el día con el móvil. Solo me llevo bien con Haku-chan, pero siempre esta borracha y casi nunca podemos conversar.

-Ah...- Le dije. No sabía que mas decir.

Llegamos a la puerta, allí estaba Mikuo, mirando el suelo. No me vio en absoluto. No puede ser. Es decir, bueno, por tu culpa me voy... pero ni adiós me vas a decir!? Ni una mirada?! Nada de eso!? Vaya, de verdad tenía que odiarme. Me pregunte... Por que?

-Hola.- Me dijo, aún con la mirada baja. Lo que me molestaba mucho.

No le contesté

-Lamento que tengas que irte.- Ahora si me miró. No pude evitar sentirme mal cuando lo vi con los ojos rojos, hinchados, de tanto llorar. Lloraba por mi? No, de seguro que no.

-Si...- Respondí. No quería decirnada largo por que si no me echaría a llorar.

-Neru. Me dejarías...- No termino la frase, Neru entendió. Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Por que le dijiste a Neru que...?- No pude acabar de hablar por que sus ojos se clavaron en mi. Ahora eran serios.- Que... que sucede?

-Nos viste, verdad?

- Q-que?- Lo sabía?! Como!? Quien se lo había dicho!? Yo no le había dicho a nadie lo que había escuchado, como se dio cuenta?- Y-yo no se de que...- Me temblaba la voz. Lo sabía. Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-No me mientas!- Me gritó, por primera vez. Se sintió... extraño. Busqué ese sentimiento. No era tristeza era... _Odio_

-Cállate! No me vuelvas a gritar!- No me podía controlar. Cualquier cosa que le dijera, no me haría responsable.- No se quien te crees! La verdad es que estoy feliz de alejarme de ti!- Me dolía la garganta por gritar tanto, pero continué.- Por tu culpa me voy! Eres un estúpido! Te odio!- Lo dije, me sentí bien por fuera, pero no se por que, me sentí mucho peor por dentro. Lo miré estaba mirando otra vez el suelo. Pude ver como varias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Es en serio? Me odias?- No podía evitar arrepentirme, pero como decirle? No podía hablar.

-Y-yo...

-De verdad me odias, Shinjin?!- Me miró a los ojos, estaba llorando a mares. Solo en ese momento me di cuenta, de cuanto lo amaba. Pero que iba a decirle? Como le diría que me equivoque? No había manera de decirle. Por lo que decidí actuar.

Me acerqué lentamente a él y lo abrasé con todo el amor que podía darle. Por que era cierto, yo lo amaba. Él se quedo unos segundos quieto.

-No, no es verdad, no te odio.- Dije sin pensar. No se como ni por que.

-Entonces por que lo dijiste?- Me preguntó. No tenía la respuesta

-No lo sé...

-Pero, entonces...- Me volvió a mirar.- Me perdonas?

-Solo si me dices... como supiste que yo los espié?

-Recuerdas... que eres sonámbula?- Dijo. Si lo recordaba, pero por una sola razón. Asentí.- Bueno, ayer viniste a **mi** cuarto y te acostaste en **mi** cama.- Le puso algo de énfasis a los "Mi", también se sonrojo un poco, de seguro el también recordaba lo que había pasado unas semanas atrás.- Hablaste dormida.

-Q-Que...?!- Como!? No puede ser! YO le dije! Soy una idiota, eso es todo.- Entonces, yo...

-Si.

-Pe-pero...- Intenté decir algo. No podía.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Muy incómodos en realidad, me molestaba no hablar con él.

-Son las 14:45- Dijo al fin, mirando su reloj.

-Y?- Contesté. No tenía nada que ver con el tema que hablábamos

-Nos quedan 15 minutos...

-Ah...- Asi que eso era, el tiempo que nos quedaba _juntos_- Y... que haremos?

-Nada.- Nada?! Como que nada!? Note volveré a ver! No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada! Pensé. Pero el me miraba con una sonrisa imborrable. Era tan hermosa!- Nos quedaremos aquí, abrasados...- Me volvió a abrasar.

Estuvimos asi como 10 minutos, se sintió tan bien! Hacia frio, por lo que ese abrazo nos mantuvo calientes a los dos. De repente, sonó una alarma. Era el reloj de Mikuo, decía que eran las 15:00. Lo sabía, era momento de irme. _Pero no quiero! _Me dije. _Quiero quedarme con Haku, Nero, Neru y... con Mikuo. _Pero no había caso, debía irme. Estaba por despedirme hasta que, los dedos de Mikuo tocaron mis labios.

-Desde que te vi pensé... que eran muy bonitos...- Dijo... Y me besó.

Fue tan hermoso! Me sentía tan feliz! Pero la felicidad se esfumó, cuando llegó una chica a nuestro lado. Tenía el cabello rosa, parecía un poco grasoso y mal lavado. Pero fingí ignorarla.

_-Ella te llevará...- _Me dijo la misma voz del sueño.

-A donde?- Pregunté

_-A tu nuevo hogar- _Respondió, pero esta vez no era esa voz, era la de Mikuo, que me miraba...

-Pero quiero quedarme, Mikuo.- Le dije. Era cierto

-Pero si vas allá tendrás una mejor vida que con nosotros...- Empezó, pero no termino. La chica comenzó a poner cara de fastidio.- Bueno, debes ir. Se esta empezando a enojar, y es muy pesada conmigo.

-Pero...!- La chica me agarró del brazo.

-Vamos!- Me dijo, y me haló con fuerza

-Espera!- La miré. Cuando me di la vuelta, me había movido como 5 metros!- Mikuo!

-Nos vemos...- Me saludó con la mano. Luego, de su boca salió una palabra mas, o dos, pero no llegue a leerlas. La chica me movía muy rápido.

-Llegamos!- Me dijo, era la casa que vi antes, bastante mas grande que la de los Fanmades.

-Esta casa...- Era horrible. Quería volver!- No me gusta

-Ya te acostumbrarás- Me dijo con cara de fastidio. Golpeó la puerta.- Mako, ya estoy aquí, traje una nueva.- Mako, quien mierda era Mako?!

-Una nueva!? Ya voy!- Se escuchó una voz femenina salir de la casa, luego abrió la puerta una chica vestida de ninja, con pelo azul. Bastante linda. No tan fea como la de cabello rosa.- Que bonita! Hola, son Nagone Mako.

-Hola, yo soy...- Empecé, no pude seguir por que la idiota del pelo rosa me detuvo.

-Dejemos para después las presentaciones, entra.- Me ordenó. Era irritante de verdad!

La casa por dentro era diez veces mejor que la de los Fanmades, me dio nostalgia, las cosas estaban en los mismos lugares. Solo que en esta casa todo estaba mas cuidado y en mejor estado.

-Donde...estoy?- Dije confundida. Sabía que era la segunda casa, pero no de quienes era.

-Estas en...!- Empozo Mako, pero la chica de cabello rosa la paró, supongo que para decirme ella.

- Esta es, la maravillosa, espléndida y mucho mejor que la Fanmade...- Lo último lo dijo en voz baja a su compañera, que hizo una pequeña risita. Pero lo escuché, cada vez, esa chica me caía peor.

-Si?- Intenté que siguiera. Lo logré

- Casa UTAU!

- UTAU?- Pregunté. No tenía idea de lo que era.

- Si, somos...- La chica de rosa la detuvo de nuevo, me estaba hartando.

- Somos iguales a los Fanmades, solo que somos mejores.- No se imaginan las ganas que tenia de tirarme encima de ella y golpearla hasta que muera.- Mikuo me dijo que te trajera aquí por que tu voz es excelente y, eres demasiado buena para estar allá.- Terminó, con un aire de superioridad muy molesto.

Pero entonces... era cierto! Mikuo y los otros lo hicieron por mi bien! No era muy buena para ellos, era muy buena para estar dentro del término "Fanmade". Que mal me sentía! Pensé tantas cosas malas de todos, y aun más, sobre Mikuo. Ah, Mikuo! Si estuvieses aquí y ahora no te imaginas como te abrasaría pidiéndote perdón mil veces, o mas. Yo y mis pensamientos inútiles cometimos el más horrible de los errores. Odiar a un ser querido, al menos... por solo una milésima de segundo. Lo siento, Mikuo. De verdad, lo siento tanto!

-Ahora eres una de nosotros ^^- Dijo Mako con un tono muy agradable. Al menos, ella estaba allí y no estaba yo sola con la otra chica que, ni siquiera sabia quien era.

-Una de... ustedes?- Pregunté. A penas sabia que eran ellos y ya era uno? Que extraño...- Como que una de ustedes?

-Si.- Dijo la peli-rosa, otra vez. Si decía una oración mas, juraba que la iba a golpear.- Ahora eres una UTAU.

-Una UTAU...- Dije.

Asi que ahora era una "UTAU", interesante. Esperaba que nadie más sea tan molesto como la chica de cabello rosa que, después de hablar de ella un rato –A lo cual no le presté mucha atención.- me dijo que su nombre era algo asi como Kasane Reto, o Seto, o Neto. Algo así. Dijo que tenía 15 años, pero yo la veía como de 30 o 31. Una pura Misoji. Su voz era bastante buena, no como su personalidad. Al menos no tenía voz de Zuko y tendría que aguantar, además de mal carácter, una voz horrorosa.

Me mostró mi cuarto, era mío solamente. Algo un poco fuera de lo normal para mí. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo -El cual me regaló Kaiko ya que le quedaba grande.- Y encontré una nota, de todos los Fanmades, que me deseaban suerte. Cerré la puerta del cuarto y me puse a llorar de felicidad. Independientemente estaba una nota de Neru, la cual estaba escrita del otro lado de una foto nuestra que había sacado con su móvil. Que decía:

"Mi querida Shinjin: Vamos, tú puedes ser la mejor de todos los UTAU, créeme, los escuché a todos y tu eres mil veces mejor que ellos. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez te conviertas en su líder y venzas a Teto!

Te voy a extrañar mucho.

Con amor y, con los mejores deseos

Tu amiga Neru

Y la otra era de Mikuo, pero solo tenia unas pocas oraciones. Y decía:

"De seguro no pudiste escuchar lo ultimo que te dije. Asi que te lo escribo aquí.

Shinjin... te amo."

Al terminar de leer esta me tiré en la cama y lloré allí, puse todas las cartas debajo de la almohada y me dormí.

Esa noche soñé... que me denegaban en la casa UTAU y volvía con mis amigos los Fanmades. No era un sueño, era un deseo...

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

Perdón si me tardé mucho, es que estoy en la producción de otros 2 fics xD

Lamento haber puesto así a Teto es que... bueno, su personalidad... bueno... Ay, solo no me cae muy bien! x3

Aviso, luego de terminar este fic de "Como nace un Vocaloid"empezaré otro llamado "Los Vocaloid se enamoran?" el cual, (por mi bien) será un RinXLen =D

Dudas, sugerencias y/o quejas, por...

Reviews =3


	4. Cosas nuevas

------------------------------------

_-Y? Qué te parece esta nueva casa?- Me dijo de nuevo esa voz extraña_

_-Es una mierda...- Le dije, era la verdad. Yo quería volver!- La odio_

_-Ya te acostumbrarás...- Dijo_

_-Mentira! Esta casa es una mierda, todos son malos y...!-No tenía idea de cómo seguir la oración._

_-Y...?_

_-Quiero volver...- Concluí. Aunque dudosa._

_-Te haré una pregunta... Shinjin - Tardó un poco en decir mi nombre, como si lo hubiese olvidado.- Tu quieres volver porque no te crees buena, o por tus amigos?- Iba a responderle, pero continuó hablando- O mejor dicho... por Mikuo?_

_-... - No sabía que responder. Cuando lo supe, no le quise responder, porque sabía que iba a haber una crítica._

_-Y? No sabes la respuesta?- Me dijo, con un ademán extraño que me llenaba de rabia_

_-Sí, si la sé.- Le dije, desviando la mirada. Me molestaba tanto_

_- Entonces?_

_-No quiero responderte! –Le dije- Me caes mal, no sé bien quién eres ni de dónde vienes, pero sé que eres una persona muy molesta!_

_-Vaya, si que es extraño... odiarse a uno mismo_

_-Qué?! Qué acabas de decir!?_

_-Que es bastante triste odiarse a uno mismo. No aceptarse... no quererse, cosas como esas.- Me dijo. Estaba muy enojada. Estoy segura de que, si hubiese podido moverme del lugar donde estaba parada, la habría golpeado tan fuerte. Pero algo ocurrió que me calmó un poco... por fin su rostro de estaba aclarando._

_-Yo no me odio._

_-Me odias a mi_

_-Eso es distinto_

_-Yo soy tú, tú eres yo. Es un círculo vicioso. Siempre se llega a la misma conclusión.- No me importaba lo que decía, es solo que cada vez que decía una palabra, se rostro iba perdiendo luminosidad y podía ver mejor sus rasgos._

_-Jamás vuelvas a decir que soy igual a ti._

_-Es la verdad, y en el fondo lo sabes. Pero te mientes a ti misma. De hecho, ahora mismo quieres que te hable más y más para verme bien, pero solo me verás como tu reflejo en un espejo. Entiende, no hay otra salida posible. _

_-Si la hay.- Le dije desafiante.- Y la voy a encontrar_

_-No, no lo harás. Cuando llegues a ser, lo que más anhelan tus seres amados, no serás como eres ahora, serás...- Se detuvo repentinamente, tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta porqué._

_-Seré como tú.- Comprendí_

_-Exacto.- Me dijo. Y se comenzó a esfumar. Vi una gran luz detrás de ella y..._

_...desperté _

_--------------------------------_

-Que... qué hora es?- Pregunté tapándome los ojos

-Las 10 de la mañana.- Me contestó una chica con cabello color café, recogido en dos coletas cortas y con un ojo azul y otro rojo. En resumen, una chica extraña a la vista, pero agradable

-Ah...- No había reaccionado aún. Era mi cuarto, que hacía ahí?!- Oye! Este mi cuarto! Que haces aquí!?

-Vengo a despertarte, no?- Dijo con tono burlón- Teto me dijo que lo hiciera

-Oh...- Aaaahhhh, asi que Teto. Ese era su nombre, bueno, no estuve tan lejos

-Apuesto todo mi café a que pensaste que era una Misoji insoportable.

-Claro que...!- Como lo supo? Hable dormida de nuevo?- Si... como lo supiste?

-Soy psíquica

-En serio?!- Vaya, una psíquica, que genial!

Al decir esto al chica se empezó a reír muy fuerte, por momentos era una voz dulce, muy bonita, pero por otro, parecía un hombre. Me pregunte por que se reía así.

-Jajaja, no, no soy psíquica, ni adivina, ni nada así- Apenas podía hablar, de tanto reírse le Salían lagrimas.- Lo sé porque pensé lo mismo. Teto y yo fuimos unas de las primeras UTAUs y cuando llegué pensaba que era una Misoji insoportable con voz de Zuko y descerebrada.- Vaya! Si que pensaba mucho sobre ella! Yo solo pensaba que era tonta e insoportable.- Pero no es tan mala después de todo. Eso sí, es muy celosa. Asi que te aconsejo que no te acerques a su hermano.

-Ni siquiera lo conozco.- Le dije

-No tardarás en reconocerlo cando lo veas. Sólo aléjate de él y te irá bien con Teto.- Eso era un consejo? Parecía más una advertencia.

-Ok, me alejaré de él... pero... que tiene en contra de los nuevos?- Esa era una duda importante para mi.

-Cuando ella fue nueva, la anunciaron como un... Vocaloid...- Le costaba seguir.

-Que sucede?

- Nada. Bueno, la anunciaron como el Vocaloid número 2. Pero en realidad ella solo era...- Hizo una pausa. Algo le sucedía, y debía saber que era.- Ella era... una broma hecha por Nico Nico-san.

-Nico Nico-san?- Quien era ése? Ah...! Ya recordaba, era el que me había dicho que fuera para la casa Fanmade.- Y a ti? Qué te pasa?

-También salí como una broma del Vocaloid numero 3... de hecho, aún estoy en la pagina. Pero me dijeron no era quien decían...- Ah, asi que era eso...!

-Y quien es la/el Vocaloid número 3?

-Es una chica, no se su nombre, pero tendrá algo que ver con el Mundo...

-El Mundo? Por qué?

-No tengo idea... Ah! Por cierto, soy Yokune Ruko, un placer.

- Yo soy... Myoji Shinjin... o así me dicen.- Le dije, ella supo en seguida mi problema.

-Tranquila, todos vienen sin un nombre, pero el nombre que te dieron los Fanmades es gracioso. Quien te lo puso? Neru-san? Akaito-san? Mikuo...- Cuando dijo ese nombre se me partió el corazón, aunque ya haba empezado a agrietarse cuando dijo el nombre de Neru. Lo notó- Ah, lo siento... sé que eran tus amigos.

- Si... aunque...- A quien engañaba? Eran más que mis amigos. Neru era como mi hermana, Haku, (aunque la vi muy poco en mi estadía allá) era como mi madre y Mikuo... Bueno, Mikuo era como... no sabía la palabra.

-Aunque...? Eran algo más?- Me preguntó. Había dado en el clavo.

-Si...-Le dije con la voz quebrada, no podía hablar, me dolía el pecho cuando lo hacía

-Alguien en especial?- Insinuó

-Si...- Le contesté. Con toda razón, Mikuo, era el en quien no paraba de pensar!

-Akaito-san?

-...- Negué con la cabeza. La escuché suspirar. Parecía un suspiro de alivio. De seguro le gustaba Akaito.

-Mikuo-san?- No podía mas, me tomé el pecho con la mano. Me dolía demasiado. En ese corto período de agonía, asentí.- Ya veo...

-Pero ya... no importa.- Mi voz se oía horrible, era como el susurro de un animal.- No nos volveremos a ver...

-Si lo harán. Los UTAUs y los Fanmades se ven a menudo.- Que!? Era cierto!? Yo... iba a volver a ver a mi Mikuo!? Esas palabras me llenaban de esperanza y alegría.

-En serio? Como lo sabes? Estas segura? Cuando? Donde?- Sabía que mis preguntas estaban lloviendo, pero no podía evitarlo

-Sí, porque los visito, estoy segura, cuando quieras, donde quieras.- Había respondido todas mis preguntas... esa chica era increíble.- Y... te daré un dato extra. Nadie te dice nada si eres un UTAU y sales con un Fanmade. Excepto tus amigos. Si ellos se enteran, pueden molestarte mucho tiempo.- Mi cara mostró curiosidad. Lo sé, sino, por que otra cosa me habría dicho que...- Salgo con Akaito

-Oh...- Vaya, con Akaito. Un gran logro.- Felicidades.

-Pero calla, no quiero que nadie más se entere.

-Ok. No diré nada. Pero... me quedó una duda, que, quienes, y que hacen los Vocaloid?

-Bueno, ellos son **iguales** a todos nosotros, solo que están en un mayor rango. Entre ellos se encuentran, La Reina de los Vocaloid, Meiko. La unidad 00.1- Asi que Meiko era la hermana de Meito- Luego esta Kaito, el hermano de Akaito, Nigaito, Taito y Kaiko. Es la unidad 00.2- El hermano de Kaiko...- Después sigue Gakupo, hermano de Gakuko. -Gakuko? Quien era esa?!- Fue hecho por Gackt, el cantante. Siguen los gemelos Kagamine. Len & Rin Kagamine, unos niños de 14 que fueron bendecidos con una grandiosa voz. Len, el menor, es tan amable! Y Rin, es tan... tan... tierna, a veces, otras se pone con la aplanadora y aplasta todo lo que ve a su paso. Ellos son la unidad 02.- Y la unidad 01? No había? O se la había olvidado?- Y está

- Y la unidad 01?

-No creo que quieras oírla.

-Dímela igual.- Ruko suspiró con pesar.

-Unidad Vocaloid 01. Hatsune Miku, hermana menor de Mikuo.- Ya veo por qué no me lo quería decir.- La Princesa de los Vocaloid y, su actual líder. Tiene la apariencia de una chica de 16. Pero es plana como el piso!- No pude evitar reír.

-Bueno, es tarde, son las 10:50 debes bajar a desayunar

-No es muy tarde ya?

-Si, pero si no comes las 3 comidas del día... Teto no te deja comer nada el resto del día.- Que... molesto!

-Ok... ya bajo. Vienes?

-Ya voy.

-Ok, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.- Y me sonrió

Mientras caminaba veía al resto de los UTAUs charlando. Una tenía todo un atuendo color violeta y cabello corto, con una boina. Otra tenía un vestido verde con blanco y el cabello rosa chillón. Por último, una rubia con una diadema de conejo que me llamó mucho la atención.

Llegué a la cocina.

-Vengo a desayunar.- Dije

-Perfecto.- Se escuchó una voz masculina. Era un chico dado vuelta, me miró.- Hola, bonita. Soy Ted.

-Ted...- No sé porque se me hacía conocido.-

-Soy el hermano de Teto.

-El hermano de Teto...- Había algo importante que tenía que recordar sobre eso, pero con toda la charla de los Vocaloid y eso se me había olvidado.

-Que quieres?- Me preguntó. Se veía bastante amable. Y era bastante atractivo, pero jamás mas lindo que Mikuo. [N/A: Solo Len es más mono que Mikuo!!!! w]

-No lo se... qué hay?- No podía decir nada si no sabía que había.

-Bueno...- Se comenzó a acercar.- Dime qué quieres y te diré si hay.

-Jamás he comido antes...

-Oh... si ese es el caso, no importa.- Se seguía acercando, estaba muy cerca de mi silla.- Que sabor sientes en la boca?

-Mmm... Pulpo, se me antoja comer pulpo.- Le dije sonriendo

-Pulpo? Qué extraño.- Puso su cara al lado de la mía. Que estaba planeando?- No prefieres...algo más...?

-No.- Esa era la verdad. Quería pulpo.- Nada más.

-Ok... pero sabes, yo me acabo de comer el último. Pero aún tengo el sabor en la boca, si quieres.- Ya entendía sus intenciones, que creía, que por ser nueva era estúpida? Se estaba equivocando de chica

-No gracias, no me interesa.- Me levanté de la silla, pero su mano rodeó mi cintura y me puso a su lado.

-En serio no quieres?

-No.- Esperen...! Ya sé! Ya recuerdo! Eso era lo que no tenía que hacer! Debía apartarme de él inmediatamente antes de qué...!!

-Que estas haciendo con mi hermano!?

-?!?!- Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba, Teto. Me miraba con los ojos encendidos de rabia. Entonces, le di a Ted una bofetada y me soltó para tomarse la mejilla.- Teto, te juro que yo no...!

-Era una apuesta, Teto-chan.- Dijo una voz desde atrás.- Yo le dije que si perdía debía coquetear con Ted.

-Sabes que eso no se hace.- Le dijo enojada.

-Lo sé. No volverá a pasar. Lo juro.- Dijo esa voz se me hacía familiar- Perdónala por esta vez, si?

-...- Teto suspiró con desgana.- Esta bien, pero solo esta vez. No hagas mas apuestas así, Ruko-chan! No me gustan y lo sabes!-Ruko! Era Ruko! Me había salvado la vida

-Ok, no volverá a pasar.- Y Teto se fue. Ted me miró con una cara extraña, y me guiño un ojo. Cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta, Ruko le dirigió algo así como un gruñido, pero sin mirarlo.- Vaya! Si que te salvé

-Sí, de verdad. Gracias.- Le dije agradecida.- Te juro que yo no hice nada. Él...!

-Sí, lo sé. Como Teto no lo deja estar con ninguna chica, Ted es una fiera estúpida y se mete con cualquier tipo de chicas.- Hizo una pausa.- Incluso se mete a mi territorio...

-Tu territorio?- A que se refería con eso?

-Ah, no, nada. Estupideces. Ya desayunaste?- Quería cambiar el tema. Se lo concedí, por esta vez.

-No, no comí nada.

-Pues apúrate, son las 12:08 a las 13:00 almorzamos.

-Ok.

-Que quieres?.- Me preguntó

-Se me antojaba el pulpo.

-Pulpo?-Dijo incrédula.-Vaya...! Bueno....- Se fijó en la nevera.- No, lo siento, no tenemos pulpo. Algo mas?

-Algo de pescado

-Tenemos atún

-Bueno.- Me sirvió atún en un plato y me lo comí con gusto. Pude observar que, mientras comía, Ruko me miraba extrañada, y un poco triste. Me pregunte por qué. Pero no encontré la respuesta. Cuando termine de comer, ella tomó mi plato y mi tenedor y los lavó.

Ruko era mi primera amiga en la casa UTAU

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado!

Lamento tardarme tanto en subirlo, es que últimamente he tenido muchos exámenes y... bueno... no soy exactamente una chica de 10 y debo estudiar demasiado para sacarme, al menos, un 6. (Que con eso no apruebo ¬¬)

Bueno, ya comencé a escribir mi RinXLen pero esperaré a terminar este fic para subirlo.

Comentarios, dudas o sugerencias por...

Reviews =3


	5. Esa extraña sensación

Ése día no volvía ver a Ted, mucho mejor para mí. Pasé todo ese día junto a Ruko. Me enseñó muchas cosas acerca de los niveles de la voz y las notas. Aprendí a cantar varias canciones con ella. A la hora de almorzar también comí atún, solo que esta vez comí muy poco, no me sentía muy bien. Hasta que, mientras andaba con Ruko y con otra chica –creo que se llamaba Nana, o Mama o algo así- me desmallé.

-Como te encuentras?- Me dijo una voz familiar, era Ruko, pero su vos tenía un tono mas... masculino.

-Bien...- Ruko enarcó una ceja.- Bueno, me siento atropellada por una camioneta llena de pianos, mejor?

-Mucho mejor. Nana se preocupo mucho.- Ah... era Nana.- Ahora en unos minutos voy a avisarle que estás bien.

-Ok... Ruko, porque tu voz suena raro?- Esa pregunta fue lo más estúpido que hice en mi vida, pero no me di cuenta en ese momento.

-Yo no... soy solo una mujer.- Me dijo. Eso si que fue... un golpe duro.- Soy hermafrodita, mitad chico, mitad chica.

-Sí, sí, lo sé...- De verdad fue un golpe duro, lo sentí como una patada en el estómago.

-Lo siento, debí haberlo dicho antes...-Claro que debiste! Pero no lo hiciste, y ahora yo pago el precio, estoy harta.

- Ok, Ruko. No importa...-Iba a seguir la frase cuando Ruko se puso a escasos centímetros de mi cara y me empezó a lamer la mejilla. Cerré los ojos un momento por la vergüenza, lamentablemente para mi... no se sintió del todo mal.

-Lo siento, tenías atún.-Me dijo calmada, bueno, calmado.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer.- Estaba roja, lo sabía, pero que podía hacer?

-Voy a avisarle a Nana que ya estás mejor.- Dijo, y se fue.

Y por fin me quedé sola, cerré los ojos un segundo y me dispuse a soñar despierta, hasta que el recuerdo de Ted nubló todo y me resigné a esa idea. Miré a los alrededores y pude darme cuenta de que no estaba en mi cuarto, era el de Ruko. Como me di cuenta? Una foto con Akaito en un bello marco rojo en una mesita cerca de la cama. Estaba todo muy tranquilo, y así estaba bien, solo que un minuto después algo empezó a sonar, era un sonido tan robótico que me ponía de nervios; hasta que escuché al cantante: Una voz delicada y masculina que cantaba una canción bastante atrevida. Ruko vino al medio de la canción y me dijo una sola oración, que aclaró todas mis dudas en ese momento:

-Spice! De Len Kagamine, uno de los Vocaloids

Increíble, un niño increíble, con una voz increíble, y una canción increíble. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando ella me dijo que él solo tenía catorce años. Catorce y una canción tan atrevida? Vaya, debía ser muy maduro, muy pervertido o muy idiota. Pero cuando me mostró una foto que tenía de él junto con su hermana Rin me llamó bastante la atención ver lo idénticos que eran y después de escuchar una canción de los dos me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba su música (un poco después descubrí que la primera canción que me hizo cantar Mikuo, Daughter of Evil, era de Rin).

-Te gusta?- Me dijo con una sonrisa

-Si... bastante.- Bastante? No! Me encantaba!

-Quieres escuchar del resto de los Vocaloid?-

-Mmm...-Claro que quería! Pero extrañamente me estaba haciendo del rogar.

-Vamos, se tus intenciones. Quieres o no?- Tanto me conocía que sabía lo que estaba pensando? Qué extraña...- Shinjin!

-Si! Quiero oírlos...- Le dije.

Primero me puso una canción de "La reina de los Vocaloid", una tal Meiko. El nombre me sonaba conocido, pero no recordaba. Mi placa de memoria estaba algo... en desuso. La canción se llamaba Sad Song y después me hizo escuchar Honey. Allí recordé que esa canción ya la había cantado, y soy tan inconsciente que me la puse a cantar. Ruko me reiteró que le encantaba mi voz. Después escuchamos Cantarela y Cendrillon, el cantante masculino me gustó mucho y... la cantante femenina se me hacía conocida... Luego me dijo que el chico era Kaito y la chica era Hatsune Miku. Como olvidar ese nombre. Era la hermana de Mikuo. Por último escuchamos a uno llamado Gaykupo, de verdad tenía voz de gay.

-Y? Cual te gustó más?- Me preguntó

-Mmm... definitivamente no Gaykupo.- Y empezamos a reírnos las dos. Qué bien se sentía reír!

-Pero no te recomiendo que le digas así...- Ese no era su nombre? Lo siento, pensé que si.- No es su nombre, es su apodo. Bueno... su apodo secreto.

-Ok, no le diré mas así. La que más me gustó fue...-

.Oh! Lo siento.- Me interrumpió.- Aún no hemos escuchado de Hatsune-san.

Y puso una llamada Romeo and Cinderella y otra que era... Mmm... creo que se titulaba World is Mine.

-Listo, ahora, cual te gusta más?-

-Definitivamente, Hatsune Miku. Me hace... acordar a Mikuo...- Dije con voz baja.

-Bueno, tranquila. Ya se volverán a encontrar...-

-Todos bajen al comedor ahora mismo!!- Nos interrumpió un grito agudo que, a mí, me rompió los tímpanos.

-Es Teto.- Dijo Ruko. Claro que era Teto! Ese grito es inconfundible. Las dos bajamos rápidamente al comedor, estaba lleno de UTAUs.

-Quien se comió mi baguete?!- U-una baguete?! Eso es todo!? Solo para eso nos hiciste bajar!? Eres una idiota!- Voy a matar a quien lo haya hecho!

-Fui yo- Dijo una voz masculina demasiado familiar. Ted Kasane.- Lo siento, Hermana.- El pelirosa me guiñó un ojo.

-Está bien, te perdono. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo sin mi permiso.-

-Gracias hermana.- Le dijo, y me sonrió con una sonrisa entre malvada y seductora. Lo cual me molesta muchísimo, ya que sabe que no surte efecto en mi.

-Parece que le gustas de verdad.- Me susurró Ruko.- Usualmente, cuando una chica lo rechaza va con otra. Pero eso no pasa contigo.- Continuó.

-Es un idiota, no se que me ve.- Le dije molesta

-Tal vez lo mismo que te vio Mikuo, no crees?- Me preguntó. Esa... no fue una buena pregunta...

-Si...- Quería cambiar el tema, debía cambiar el tema.- Y... de ti no se ha enamorado?- Esa tampoco fue una buena pregunta

-Desearía que no.- Me dijo, con cara de fastidio.- Cuando se entero de que yo era... hermafrodita, se convirtió en mi enemigo. Pero es tan tonto que no se da cuenta que a mí solo me interesan los hombres.- Eso fue... raro. Pero cierto, al menos, eso espero.- Me estoy cansando de estar aquí...- Pero la interrumpió una vibración que salió de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Era un móvil, le había llegado un mensaje que decía: "Rko-chn, ns vmos n la fuente n 10 min."

Por Dios, que significa eso!?!

-Oye, lo siento, me tengo que ir un segundo.-

-Ok, está bien. A dónde vas?- Oh Oh, la curiosidad mató al UTAU.

-Voy a... ver a alguien.- Me dijo entre dientes. Le molestaba hablar de eso. Y, de un momento para el otro...

...se fue!

Y claro que no dejé que me dejara atrás, como buena amiga que soy, la seguí. Pero después me pregunté de donde había sacado ese razonamiento tan estúpido. Luego comenzó una pelea en mi interior con mis dos hemisferios cerebrales: El Derecho (Que decía que seguirla estaba bien) vs El Izquierdo (Que decía que seguirla era un error terrible). Debatieron y debatieron hasta que no me di cuenta y me encontraba a 10 metros de la fuente, entre unos matorrales viendo a Ruko, y a una joven de cabello, ropa y ojos verdes. No era fea, pero era extraña.

Empezaron a hablar. Hablaron durante quince minutos aproximadamente, y mis dos hemisferios seguían peleando por lo que no me podía concentrar bien. Pero... vi algo que me gustaría no haber visto. ¿Alguna vez sintieron que, por romper las reglas o hacer algo indebido vieron/escucharon algo que jamás debieron ver/escuchar? Bueno, eso me pasó a mí. Vi a esa chica verde besar a Ruko.

Extrañamente, lo primero que vino a mi cabeza fue: *Ding Dind Ding Ding, tenemos un ganador! Hemisferio... Izquierdo!!!*

Segundo sentimiento: Me sentía abatida, estresada y furiosa, con la chica verde. Aunque no estoy muy segura de con quién enfadarme.

Me reconfortó un poco que, cuando se separaron, Ruko se pasó el brazo por los labios, como queriendo limpiar el beso. O al menos eso quería creer. Volví a hurtadillas al comedor y vi que ya no había nadie. Todo ese problema por la estúpida baguete ya estaba solucionado, bien! Así podría ir a mi cuarto a pensar en lo que había visto. Pero... no quería hacerlo! De verdad no quería! Pero esas imágenes venían a mi mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos o intentaba poner mi mente en blanco. Hasta que... *Toc Toc * alguien tocó al puerta.

Me levanté con desgana –Mucha...! Desgana.- de mi cama, abrí la puerta y... quien estaba ahí...?

[N/A: Adivinen, adivinen!]

Un chico que no tenía idea que existía!

[N/A: Adivinaron? Yo creo que no.]

Me dijo que su nombre era Sora y que quería conocerme y hacerse mi amigo, o algo así. No le preste mucha atención que digamos ya que, mi mente estaba ocupada pensando en Ruko y esa estúpida chica de verde... pero... tal vez este chico sabía quién era esa!

-Ahm, Sora...?- Creo que lo interrumpí mientras hablaba. Qué más da! Lo mío es mas importante!

-Si?- Tenía la voz grave, ahora que me fijaba. Una madura y bonita vos grave.

-Conoces a... una chica toda verde?- Le dije intentando disimular la ansiedad. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y estaba segura de que no iba muy bien.

-Te refieres a Nana?- Nana!? Esa era Nana!? La que se había estado preocupando por mí!? Ah! Cuando le ponga las manos encima, la voy a matar! La voy a despedazar!- Es nueva, la hizo la compañía Mac, la de computadoras.-

.Ah...- No tengo ni la más remota idea de quiénes son esos.- Sabes mas de ella?.- No importa disimular, debo saber todo!

-Bueno... se dice que... le gustan las chicas...- Lo ultimo me lo dijo en un susurro.- Pero es solo un rumor que empezó Momo, así que no le hagas caso.

-Mo... Mo...?- Quién rayos es esa!? Debo conocerla! Aclaró la duda de mi vida! Si a esa Nana le gustan las chicas, de seguro va a estar enamorada de Ruko, ella es muy linda-No lo tomen de otra manera-!

-Momo... a ver... es medio bajita, tiene el cabello rosa y un vestido verde con blanco.- Ahhh, ya la había visto.

-Y... me podrías llevar a su cuarto, me interesaría hablar con ella.- Claro que me interesaría! Necesito saber todo, TODO sobre esa Nana.

-Umm, claro ^^ .- Vaya... no me había fijado, pero no era un chico feo, al contrario, era bastante apuesto... creo... que aún mas que Ted.- Vamos.

Sora me tomó del brazo y salimos de mi habitación. Nos pusimos a caminar en un largo pasillo. No me había dado cuenta, pero las puertas estaban pintadas de distintos colores; también tenían, en ellas los nombre del/los UTAUs que allí dormían. CASUALMENTE pasamos por la de Nana, de repente me pasó una ola de ganas de tirar su puerta abajo y convertirla en leña. Por suerte, llegamos a una puerta, verde oscuro que decía: Momo Momone- Macne Nana. Miré a Sora con cara interrogante cuando vi esto.

-Antes este cuarto era de las dos.- Me dijo con voz baja. De seguro era un tema sensible.- Ah, y no le hables de Nana, que la pone nerviosa.- Esto... tiene que ser una broma... tiene que ser una broma! Vengo solo para hablar de eso y me dicen que la pone nerviosa! Yo me estoy poniendo nerviosa!- Bueno, te dejo Shinjin-san. Nos vemos.- Y se fue.

Toqué la puerta un par de veces y me abrió una chica sonriente y feliz –parecía bastante buena.- pero lamentablemente para mí. Su sonrisa se esfumo cuando me invitó a pasar y yo el dije que quería saber acerca de Nana Macne.

-Mira, si estás aquí para hablar de ella, vete.- Me dijo, con el mismo tono dulce con el que me invitó a pasar.- Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ella.

-Escucha,- Le dije.- Mi mejor amiga recibió un mensaje de... _ésa _y luego vi como la besaba. Quiero...! No... no quiero... necesito una explicación!- Le supliqué.

-Está bien.- Dijo tras un suspiro.- Escucha, no es un rumor que a Nana le gustasen las mujeres. Es verdad.

-En serio, yo te creo.- Le dije sinceramente pero con un tono algo raro.

-Mira, ella antes vivía aquí y yo... bueno, ella no es una mala chica solo...!- No podía seguir hablando. Mier**! No ayudaba en nada.- La conocí y... de a poco comencé a enamorarme de ella...- Eso... SI fue un golpe duro. Más duro que saber que perdería a Mikuo, más duro que saber que Ruko era hermafrodita. Damas y Caballeros, a Momone Momo también le gustan las chicas. ¿Cómo se llamará eso...? Ah...! Ya recuerdo... lesbiana.- ...pero... un día... Ella me confesó que sentía lo mismo por mí que yo por ella, tuvimos un romance y fuimos muy felices, pero...- Pero qué...?! Alto...! Tuvieron un romance!? POR-QUE-ES-TOY-EN-ESTA-CASA!?!? Ah, si... porque canto bien.- pero... se enamoró de otra y empezó a engañarme. Para mi suerte, Defoko es mi amiga y sabe lo que yo siento, además a ella no el gustan las chicas como a mí...- Eso es lo normal, no?-Así que intentó ignorarla pero... luego comenzó a hablar con Ruko y...-

-Fue con Ruko con quien la vi!- Le dije

-Lo suponía. Eché a Nana porque no podía soportar que se enamorara de cualquiera con quien se cruzara. Además Ruko... a ella no le interesan las mujeres, si bien es hermafrodita, solo le gustan los hombres. Pero Nana insistió e insistió, tanto que ahora es una gran amiga de Ruko y...

Toc Toc , alguien golpea la puerta.

Momo fue a abrir y había una chica violeta que ya había visto, supuse que era Defoko, amiga de Momo. Las dos se pusieron a hablar como locas, parecían dos pájaros. Luego me di cuenta de que no eran solo dos voces las que hablaban, eran cuatro. Me fijé y pude observar que una de las dos chicas era bajita y tenía un peinado bastante vistoso: parecían dos flores rosas. La otra tenía el cabello celeste recogido en una coleta. Hablaron por unos minutos hasta que Momo se volteó a mí y me dijo:

-Debes irte.- Irme? Crees que te librarás de mi tan rápido? Oh, no, estás muy equivocada.

Fui hacia la puerta y las miré a las tres, me miraban con distintas caras, solo me concentré en la de la pequeña, que me miraba con admiración.

-Me voy, pero no porque tú me lo digas, sino porque tengo el presentimiento de que va a suceder algo malo aquí... pero...- Lamentablemente para mí, mi voz se comenzó a quebrar.- Luego sígueme contando sobre _ella_.- Esta última oración me salió en tono de súplica, y mi voz estaba más grave de lo normal. Algo me estaba pasando. Salí de la habitación y comencé a caminar con rumbo a la mía, hasta que escuché un muy pequeño susurro que decía:

-Si es que hay próxima vez.-

El resto del día lo pasé sola, ya que no vi a Ruko y no podía contactarla ya que, desgraciadamente, me había quedado sin voz. Como era nueva nadie se había fijado en eso y ni siquiera se preocupaban.

Esa noche, en mi cuarto, escuché un gran alboroto, pero no quería salir, tenía mucho en que pensar. Afuera se oían gritos y llanto, decidí al menos dar un vistazo. Vi como se llevaban en una camilla un cuerpo completamente tapado por una manta blanca, pero, a través de ella pude ver una larga cabellera rosa chillón. Pasaban a su lado Defoko y la chica de cabello celeste, llorando a mares. No había que ser un genio para deducir...

...que Momo estaba muerta.

Y yo ya sospechaba quién podría haber sido el asesino.

* * *

Bueno! Ese es el fin del capitulo 5!!

Espero que les haya gustado 0

Umm, bueno... gomen a todos los seguidores de Momo Momone y de Nana Macne (aunque dudo que haya muchos de esta ultima).

Ah, la mayoria no debe saber quien es, es un nuevo UTAU que sacó al empresa de computadoras Mac. En realidad no es del todo un UTAU por que se debe pagar para obtenerla, y los UTAU son gratuitos. Pero bueno ¬0¬

Bueno, si les gusto, (si no les gustó), si tienen alguna duda, queja, o... alguna cosa que no mencioné po

Reviews =3


	6. Investigando

No me afligí en absoluto, no conocía bien a Momo y tampoco quería hacerlo, pero ella era mi informante sobre Nana, y ahora, nada.

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y me recosté en la cama, aún sin poder hablar. Mañana iba a hacer una recopilación de información, aunque esté sin voz. Necesito con urgencia saber si fue _ella _quien mató a Momo. La razón, el/los medios y cuando, no me importan en absoluto, de hecho, me conformo con que esté en la lista final de sospechosos.

Estaba tan ocupada pensando esto... que sin darme cuenta me dormí.

Al día siguiente, me había quedado dormida hasta el mediodía; al ver el reloj lo primero que pensé fue: "_Genial... hoy no hay comida"_, dado que la hora del almuerzo estaba por comenzar -o ya había comenzado- y no había manera de que llegara a tiempo. Intenté hablar, pero apenas se podía escuchar mi voz, debía haber mucho silencio para eso. Todo indicaba que esto iba a ser un mal día, perfecto para una investigación. Entonces, escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Nee, Shinjin-chan, puedo pasar?- Era la voz que mas deseaba escuchar, más aún que la mía propia, era la voz de Ruko.-

-Si...- Dije con un hilo de voz. Ella no entró, de seguro no escuchó.

Me levanté con pesar y me aproximé a la puerta para abrirla, pero... cuando estaba a unos centímetros de la cerradura... algo en mis circuitos falló y caí al suelo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desperté seis horas más tarde. Si bien fue mucho tiempo, ya no me sentía mal en lo absoluto, al contrario, ahora podía hablar con mucha claridad y mi voz sonaba mejor. Tampoco tenía hambre, me sentía excelentemente bien, hasta que la vi. Ahí estaba, dormida, con su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ruko y con una sonrisa. Macne Nana. Me levanté precipitadamente, pero no me di cuenta y volví a cae al suelo. El sonido que provoqué retumbó por unos segundos, pero ninguna despertó.

Miré mis pies, estaban normales. Miré todo mi cuerpo, tampoco tenía nada fuera de lo normal. Hasta que sentí, en mi nuca, un poco de electricidad. Llevé mi mano allí y puse sentir que había un cable saliendo desde mi cuerpo! Miré hacia atrás y vi una gran máquina, en ella había un grafico del cuerpo humano, supuestamente era yo.

Me fijé en el detenidamente y, razonando un poco me di cuenta que no tenia movilidad en mis piernas, ni aunque lo intentara. Hice un gran esfuerzo para llegar a Ruko, pero me era imposible. Este sentimiento se me hizo muy familiar, como cuando me alejé de Mikuo, y no podía llegar a él de ninguna forma. Sin darme cuenta, estirando todo mi brazo llegué a tocar la pierna de Nana. Me dio asco hacerlo, por lo que aparté la mano. Pero luego vi como se acurrucaba en Ruko y me llené de un sentimiento muy negativo, _odio_. Comencé a rasguñar sus piernas, siempre en el mismo lugar. Vi marcas, pero continué. Entonces, una mano me detuvo.

-Que haces?- Me pregunto con voz adormilada

-Na-nada...- Le dije. Tenía miedo, no, terror. Terror a que se diera cuenta de mi verdadera intención.- Quería... que despertaras.

-Umm, bueno...- Me dijo un poco mas despabilada.- Pero esto duele.

-Esa era la intención, imbécil.- Dije a mis adentros

-Quieres que despierte a Ruko-chan?- Me dijo con una sonrisa. Pero, yo podía ver a través de ella, ella quería despertarla para defenderse de mí.

-No gracias... contigo está bien.- Dije a regañadientes

-Mmm... tus piernas aún no están cargadas.-

-Car....gadas?-

-Sí, pero igual, faltan como 40 minutos para que lo estén, me alegro.-

Era como un caleidoscopio. Se veían colores y formas hermosas mientras lo movías. Pero luego, sabías que solo estaba hecho de espejos y agua, y algunos papeles de colores. Seguía siendo hermoso, pero... parte de hermosura se había perdido. Nana, parecía una gran persona, pero después de conocerla, personalmente, creo que... todo lo que tenía se desvaneció. Tal vez sea porque sospecho que ella mató a Momo, tal vez porque besó a Ruko, o tal vez porque me cae mal, no me importa realmente.

-Ara! Ya terminaste de cargarte!-

No le respondí, solo me puse de pie y la tomé por la ropa. Ella me miró con miedo.

-Alguna vez has amado a alguien que no seas tú misma?-

-D-de que hablas...?- Me dijo, aún asustada

-Porque... solo vas con otras chicas para hacerte notar. En realidad no las quieres. Ni siquiera quisiste a Momo.

-...y?-

-Y!? Como que "...y?"

-Que importa?-

-...mucho. Importa mucho!- Le dije, furiosa. Como podía decir que no importaba?!

-Qué? A ti te gusta Ruko, acaso?- Me dijo con una sonrisa y tono pretencioso.

-Ella es mi amiga, y no voy a dejar que alguien como tú le haga daño.- Le dije enojada

-Te diré algo, Momo tampoco me amaba, ella no solo me tenía a mí, también estaba con Mako-san.-

-Ma...ko...- La que me recibió tan bien! Ella también era... _esto_!? Dios... en que se ha convertido esto...

-Si, Mako.-Me dijo molesta.- La conoces, no? Una chica extraña con ropa de ninja y cabello azul. Es una idiota. Momo me dijo que si la engañaba una vez más iba a tener relaciones con ella...- Me dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Relaciones!? Esto no puede ser! Estoy enterándome de cosas que me gustaría no saber...

-Por qué...?-

-...?-

-Porque mataste a Momo?!- Le dije furiosa, gritando. Ruko se movió, pero no despertó.

-Que!? Matar a Momo? No... te equivocas. Jamás mataría a nadie, ni siquiera a Momo.-

-Mentira! La mataste! Dime alguien más!- Le dije desesperada

-No tengo idea. Pero no fui yo. Soy hematofóbica.- Me dijo con seguridad.

-Hemato...fóbica...?-

-Fobia a la sangre, Sherlock.- Ok, te pasaste de la raya.

Si poder contenerme más tiempo... le di un puñetazo en la cara. Y salió disparada hacia la máquina. Esta vez, Ruko sí despertó, pero se quedó callada, observándome.

-Si vuelves a abrazar a Ruko... será en el estómago. Si le vuelves a decir algún halago... será en el pecho. Y... si la vuelves a besar... te dejaré inconsciente.- Le dije furiosa, pero sin mirarla.

-Y si... tu me vuelves a hacer algo de eso? Que harás, Shinjin-chan?- Dijo Ruko.

-Y-yo... Ruko...- No la había visto, pero cuando la vi mirándome con su cara seria comenzaron a caerme cascadas de los ojos.

Ella solo se paró y me abrazó. Me dijo un reconfortante _"No te preocupes"_, y me sonrió. Nana solo se paró y se fue. Ruko y yo nos quedamos un rato allí hablando. Le conté lo que pensaba de Nana, y que creía que ella había matado a Momo. Ella me reiteró que Nana era hematofóbica, y que a Momo la habían matado clavándole un cuchillo de cocina en el estomago y murió desangrada en su cuarto. Con pena, descarté a Nana. Ella se ofreció a ayudarme a buscar al culpable, después de todo, Momo, Teto, Defoko y ella habían sido de los primeros UTAU. Fuimos a preguntarles a sus amigos. Primero estaban Defoko, la chica de cabello celeste y la niña con cabello rosa en forma de flores.

-Estamos investigando sobre la muerte de Momo, nos podrían dar algunos datos de ese día, o algo?- Dijo Ruko

-Bueno... ese día fuimos a su habitación y nos encontramos con ella...- Defoko eme señaló.- Luego... fuimos a la cocina a comer un bocadillo y...-

-Y se encontró con Ted.- Dijo con un tono de molestia la de cabello celeste.- Y se quedó con él un rato.- Dijo con mas fastidio aún.

-No seas tan dura, Sayu-chan!- Dijo la pequeña de rosa.- Momo-chan se quedó porque tenía algo muy importante que hablar con Ted-kun.-

-Sí, claro.- Refunfuñó.- Eres demasiado inocente, Nana.-

-Así que... otra Nana, perfecto.- Pensé.

-Chicas, basta!- Se impuso la peli-violeta.- No... sabemos nada más, Ruko-nee.

-Está bien. No hay problema.- Dijo. Y se dio media vuelta.

-Gracias.- Les dije rápidamente, y fui tras Ruko.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos horas después, sin encontrar respuestas, fuimos a ese lugar tan desagradable para mí: la fuente. Allí fue donde vi a Nana y a Ruko. Recordando esto, miré a Ruko, esta estaba con la mirada baja y mirada pensativa. Akaito era muy afortunado en tener a alguien como Ruko, ella era una gran persona. Pero una voz, posiblemente la que menos esperaba oír, me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

-Ruko-san! Shinjin!-

Esa voz era inconfundible. Observé a Ruko precipitadamente, pude ver como una sonrisa salía de sus labios.

-Shinjin!- Llamó de nuevo

Tenía miedo de mirar hacia atrás y que fuera un sueño. Pero Ruko giró mi cabeza un poco y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver, a la persona más amada para mí. Mikuo Hatsune.

-Shinjin!- Gritó. Y me abrazó por la espalda.

Se sentía tan bien! El calor de su cuerpo contra el mío! Sentía que me hundía en un profundo mar de recuerdos que había pasado con él. Entonces, se puso frente de mí y me besó. Ya me había olvidado lo bien que se sentía. Lo abrasé

-Te extrañé tanto.- Me dijo con voz dulce. Yo no podía hablar. Estaba muda de la sorpresa.-Estuve pensando mucho en ti, Shinjin.- Y me besó la frente.

-Mikuo!- Fue lo único que pude decir, después lo besé de nuevo.

-Jajaja, tranquila. Ahora estamos juntos.- Esas palabras me tranquilizaron mucho.- Lamento lo de Momo.- Dijo refiriéndose a Ruko.

Ella no contesto, solo asintió.

-Estamos buscando al asesino.- Le dije a Mikuo.

-Eso es arriesgado... tienen sospechosos o algo?- Dijo

-No. Nada.- Respondió Ruko irritada.- Pero... se de alguien que podría saber.

-Quien?- Pregunté

-Los hermanos Kasane.- Respondió.- Tú ve con Ted y yo iré con Teto, eso será más rápido.

No... no quería apartarme de Mikuo.

-Tranquila, volveremos a vernos. Por ahora, haz tu mejor esfuerzo detective Shinjin.- Me dijo. Ese tono alentador, y esa voz tan dulce... no quería irme. Pero vi a Ruko y una ráfaga de decisión invadió mi cuerpo. Me levanté y me puse rápidamente en marcha. No quería mirar atrás, ya que vería a Mikuo y me arrepentiría.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me separé de Ruko y fui a buscar a Ted. Fui a la cocina ya que las veces que nos habíamos visto habían sido ahí. Y en efecto, ahí estaba. Se fijó en mi unos minutos y luego me miró con una cara un tanto extraña. Se acercó a mí.

-Que tal, Shinjin?- Me dijo. Tenía un terrible olor a alcohol.

-Ted.-Le dije alejándolo de mi.- Necesito que me digas algo sobre Momo...-

-Momo? Ya no quiero saber nada de esa.- Dijo ladeando la cabeza.- Me tenía harto, por eso cortamos. Y ase lo dije a Teto, y te lo repito a ti.-

-Cor...taron...?- Las palabras casi no salían. Terminaron? Como puede haber sido? A Momo... bueno..., le gustaban las mujeres. Entonces... todo fue una mentira?

-Si, cortaron.- Dijo una voz inconfundible a mis espaldas.- Y después de averiguar bastante me di cuenta de que no había nada entre ella y Nana, todo fue para llamar la atención.- Teto? Como sabía tanto? Está bien, fue a investigar, pero... tanto?

-Teto...- Empecé, pero no sabía cómo continuar.

-Me ahorraré las explicaciones. Yo la maté.- Confesó con énfasis en el "Yo".- Oí que Ruko y tú están investigando. Estaba preparando una excusa cuando me encontré con Ruko, que vino a hacerme preguntas. Logré decirle algunas mentiras y ella me dejó, tiene mucha confianza en mí al parecer.- Explicó.

-Pero... porque?- Pregunté

-Últimamente Ted se ha estado poniendo borracho, y en uno de esos días de borrachera me contó lo que tuvo con Momo. Pero cuando a ella le agarró esto de la atención, ellos terminaron y empezó todo con Nana. Jamás iba a perdonar que una persona como ella estuviera con mi hermano. Y luego manchara a los UTAU diciendo que era... les... les...- Se trababa.- Ah! Odio decirlo! En fin, esa es la razón.- Terminó

No podía creerlo, al final, la asesina fue la menos esperada para mí. Conclusión: Kasane Teto había matado a Momone Momo al enterarse que había tenido una relación con su hermano Kasane Ted, luego terminar con él y ensuciar a los UTAU con una rara sexualidad que ella odiaba. En resumen... Teto no está tan loca, se preocupaba por su hermano, pero llegar... a matar a alguien? -Esa es la razón... por la que irás a su casa.- Me dijo a la mitad de mis reflexiones.

-"Su"?- Pegunté incrédula.

-Sí. Cumplirás mi sueño, Shinjin. Enlista tus cosas y no te despidas de nadie. Te vas ahora mismo.- Me ordenó

Y sin saber a dónde iba, empaqué todas mis cosas rápidamente tal y como eme ordenó Teto. Tampoco pude despedirme de nadie y, a pesar de que varios eme preguntaron a donde iba –uno de ellos fue Sora- no pude contestarles. Para mi suerte no me encontré con Ruko, así no habría tenido el sufrimiento de no poder explicarle nada. Aún así, bastante mal me siento de no poder despedirme de ella. Porque siempre pasa lo mismo?

-Bueno...- Me dijo Teto.- Supongo que es el Adiós. Jamás nos llevamos muy bien –por el solo hecho de que no hablábamos-, pero... siempre me pareciste una muy buena persona.- Me dijo ainal mostrando una amplia sonrisa. Si alguien la veía por la calle con esa sonrisa, jamás creería que esa chica tenía un poco de mal genio, y aún menos se les pasaba por la cabeza que asesinó a alguien.

Di un par de pasos, miré hacia atrás y Teto ya me estaba despidiendo con la mano. La verdad, ella era muy graciosa.

Y así partí hacia... bueno, realmente no sé a dónde me mandaron pero se que pronto lo voy a averiguar...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, ese es el final del cap. 6! Ya estamos llegando al final 0O0

No se esperaban que fuera Teto, no? A que no? A que no? xP

Espero que les haya gustado =)

Bueno, dudas, sugerencias, quejas, bla bla bla por...

Reviews =3


	7. Un día en el Zoo

Era un día soleado. A causa del calor decidí ir por la sombra, por ahí soplaba un aire muy agradable.

Iba caminando por una calle muy concurrida. No sé porqué, la verdad es qué... me había perdido. Miré a todos lado para tratar de ubicarme pero no, estaba totalmente perdida. En un momento oí una voz muy familiar que me gritaba. Me di la vuelta pero no había nadie. Después de caminar otro poco vi que pasé al lado de una rubia con un celular, me volví hacia ella pero ya no estaba. Creo que estaba alucinando y en esas alucinaciones aparecía Neru.

Me senté un segundo, hacía mucho calor y estaba exhausta. Vi que a unos diez metros había un tipo vendiendo helados. Se eme antojó uno de tal manera... ¡Habría muerto por uno! Pero era imposible porque no tenía ni un centavo encima, estaba seca. Seca como el desierto de Sahara o tal vez más. Volví a escuchar que alguien me llamaba pero no me di vuelta, no quería sumirme aún mas en esa estupidez. Hasta que lo escuche justo en mi oíso.

Me di vuelta precipitadamente y ahí estaba, con su larga coleta color dorado y su ropa negra con detalles amarillos.

He estado llamándote.- Me dijo.

He volteado y no te he visto.- Contesté.- Pensé que estaba alucinando...-

Por favor, Shinjin!- Dijo entre risas.- ¿Tú? ¿Loca? No digas eso, me matas.- Se secó unas lágrimas que le habían salido por la risa.- ¿A dónde te vas?- Preguntó señalando mis maletas.

A la casa de mi tía abuela.- Le contesté con una sonrisa.- No tengo idea.- Concluí, luego de que me mirara extrañada.

Ah... Nee, quieres venir conmigo al zoo?- Me propuso entusiasmada.

Al... zoo?-

¡Si!¡Al zoológico!

Aahhhh.- Ya entendí.- ¿Si claro, donde queda?- Inquirí.

¿...no te has dado cuenta o me estas jodiendo?- Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Ehm.... no. No te jodo.- Respondí. ¿Porque haría eso?

Ella solo levantó un dedo y señaló hacia arriba, también levanto una ceja. Lo que señalaba era un cartel que decía "Zoológico". Ya entiendo, por eso no se lo creía, había estado debajo de la entrada del zoo por más de quince minutos. Que irónico.

Emocionada me tomó de la mano y entramos. Les dejó mis maletas a unos tipos en la recepción. En realidad no era mucho. Saqué la chaqueta que me dio Kaiko –las cartas estaban en los bolsillos-, y un adorno que me dio Ruko y fuimos. Si alguien quiere robarme las maletas, que lo haga, ya no llevo nada importante ahí dentro.

Primero fuimos a ver a los monos, ¡me desagradaron de tal manera! Eran cafés oscuros y sus ojos negros saltones. Algunos estaban comiendo frutas, otros estaban jugando en un neumático que había colgado y otros, simplemente no hacían nada. Además, esa jaula apestaba. Miré a Neru y esta estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por lo que fingí interés en estos animales para no hacerla sentir mal.

Luego fuimos al acuario. Este sí que era hermoso. Se podían ver, a través de unas ventanas de cristal tantos animales marinos. Era fantástico. De repente vi, como se posaba una mantarraya gigantesca justo encima de nosotras. Estaba maravillada. Entonces, Neru me arrastró fuera de ese lugar. La miré, tenía una cara de espato terrible, al parecer no le gustó el acuario. Después me dijo que la cara no era porque no el había gustado, sino porque vio como un tiburón blanco se almorzaba un pez payaso. Pobrecita.

Después me llevó a ver a los antílopes. Eran algo... extraños. La mayoría se quedaron viéndome cuando llegamos, asique Neru fue a comprar comida, y me la dio. Eran tan lindos, comían de mi mano sin problemas. Los acaricié y nos fuimos.

También fuimos a ver tigres y leones, pero esos me dieron miedo, ya que me miraban. Pero no era una mirada como la de los antílopes, esta era penetrante y fuerte. Me dio un escalofrío, Nero me miró y me sacó de ahí.

Por último vimos a las aves. Eran muy simpáticas. Al verlas, mi acompañante se puso muy feliz y empezó a cantar. Un pájaro empezó a cantar con ella. Era maravilloso verlas cantando al unísono. Neru se detuvo.

Canta tú también.- Me dijo. Pude ver en sus ojos que no era una invitación. Era una orden dada en tono suave.

¿Qué canción?-

Mmm... White Letter.- Exclamó después de pensar.

No la recordaba toda, pero podía intentar cantarla con ella. Comenzamos a cantar y todas las personas en la sección de las aves se quedaron mirando, y al final de la canción nos aplaudieron. Neru, divertida, hizo una reverencia.

Finalmente nos dirigimos a la salida.

¿Sabes...?- Comenzó. –Hay algo importante que quiero decirte.-

Dímelo, entonces.-

Akaito y yo...- Al escuchar eso mi corazón dio un vuelco, ¿Akaito no era pareja de Ruko? Seguí escuchando, a ver si la respuesta aparecía.- ...comenzamos a salir hace poco. Me dijo que le gusto.- Terminó sonrojada.

No sabía si ponerme feliz o triste. Recuerdo que Ruko me dijo que Mikuo siempre hacía bromas cuando se veían, y el decía que Neru salía con Akaito. Pero... ¿ acaso esta vez era verdad? Miré a Neru y le pregunté como pasó.

Bueno... Akaito rompió con Ruko después de que esta... bueno... Ehm...- No podía seguir ¿Porque no podía? Sigue, por favor.- Después de que se enteró que Ruko mató a un UTAU.- Concluyó.

¡¿Ruko?! ¡¿Matar a alguien?! ¡La que mató a Momo fue Teto, no Ruko! Aunque bueno, siendo tan buenas amigas ya me imagino que fue lo que pasó. De seguro Ruko se hizo cargo del asesinato al descubrir que fue su amiga. Qué pena me da, no tendría que haberlo hecho, no fue su culpa... esa si que es una amiga. Dirigí una mirada a Neru.

Me alegro por ustedes.- Le respondí lo mas sinceramente posible. A fin de cuentas, Neru era mi amiga, debía sentirme bien por ella.

Aún así, me dijeron que llevaron una especie de "reemplazo" para Nana. Su nombre es Coco.- ¿Coco? ¿Como la fruta? Que nombre tan curioso, me da risa.- Dicen que es más amable y atenta que Nana. Así que de seguro la querrán.- Terminó.

Oh...- No sabía que mas decir.

Llegamos a la salida. Neru me abrazó fuertemente y se fue. Fui a la recepción a ver si alguien me había robado. Para mi sorpresa todo seguía allí. No podía ocultar que en realidad deseaba que me robaran, no quería llevar eso.

Se estaba empezando a esconder el Sol. Aunque creo que quedaría poco mas de dos horas hasta que se hiciera de noche

Mientras caminaba tranquila , me encontré con una joven de largas coletas color aguamarina. Se me hacía conocida, de verdad muy, muy conocida, sin embargo no la recordaba.

Ella estaba alimentando a las aves sentada en una parte baja de una pared. El Sol daba de lleno en su cabello, se podía notar que era muy brillante.

Hola.- Me dijo con una sonrisa. No me había dado cuenta de que me había visto.

Hola...- Contesté.

¿Te apetece alimentar a las aves conmigo?-

No gracias.- Dije rechazando su invitación.- Pero... me quedaré contigo un rato.- Dije. La verdad era que las maletas eran pesadas, y ya se me empezaban a fatigar los brazos.

Perfecto.- Dijo sonriendo.- Me llamo...- Comenzó.

Onee-chan!- Se escuchó llamar una niña. Volteamos y vimos a un par de rubios que se acercaban.- Kaito-nii dice que nos vamos.- Le dijo a la de largas coletas una pequeña rubia de ojos azules.

¿Tan rápido?- Preguntó con tristeza.- Estaba hablando con una amiga...-

¿Apenas la conozco y ya me considera su amiga? Vaya, que apresurada. Al parecer, los niños tardaron un buen tiempo en notar mi presencia. No sabía si ofenderme o alegrarme, pues no quería que me pregunten cual era mi nombre, ya que –a pesar de que me había acostumbrado un poco a esa pregunta- aún odiaba responderla.

Hola!- Dijo la rubia enérgica.- ¿Quién eres?-

Yo soy...- Comencé.

Chicos, ya tenemos que irnos! Meiko-nee se enojará si no nos vamos ahora!- Me interrumpió, para mi suerte, un joven de cabello azul.

La de coletas y los dos niños se despidieron de mí y se fueron con el chico de azul. Comencé a pensar en ellos y entonces me vino a la cabeza cuando el chico de cabello azul mencionó una tal "Meiko" ¿Esa no era de los Vocaloid? ¡Claro! Esa chica de largas coletas me hacía recordar a Mikuo porque era su hermana, Hatsune Miku. Miles de cosas pasaron por mi mente en ese momento. Así que me levanté y los seguí hasta su destino, que casualmente también era el mío.

* * *

Bueno, adivinen que fue este cap!! xDD

Estén felices, el proximo es el last chapter oOo

Gracias a todos los siguen al historia, y lamento no seguirla hace mucho, el tiempo... no es algo que me sobre xD

Bueno, cuidense todos. Miren a los dos lados antes de cruzar, lavense los dientes y comen verduras [no, no las coman, tienen algo que les da a sus padres control mental sobre uds. xD] =D


	8. Así nacen los Vocaloid

Y los seguí, hasta que llegué a la misma casa gigantesca que vi en primer día. Estaba igual que cuando la vi, colorida, vivaz, y ruidosa. Me acerqué lentamente hacia la puerta, cuando los gritos cesaron. Noté que dentro estaba muy tranquilo, y además, oscuro. Sí, todas las luces estaban apagadas. No me atreví a tocar la puerta y me di media vuelta, no quería molestarlos. Sin embargo sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo y me jalaba, hacia adentro. Mis ojos ardieron en cuanto prendieron la luz de repente, y cuando gritaron _"¡Bienvenida!" _los cinco juntos, mis tímpanos casi estallan. Después de unos segundos, pude mirar a mi alrededor y me vi encerrada entre cuatro paredes, una era color aguamarina, la otra amarilla, la que estaba a mi izquierda era azul, y la que estaba a mi derecha estaba pintada de carmesí. Era muy peculiar.

No me di cuenta de que me estuvieron mirando con la misma cara de felicidad, la misma sonrisa de enajenados y los mismos ojos abiertos como platos. Cuando posé mis ojos en ellos dejaron de sonreír y se masajearon las mejillas, que deberían estar adoloridas de tanto forzarlas. Miré unos globos que estaban en el techo, al parecer estaban inflados con helio y se les escaparon. Tenían forma de pescado. Sin embargo, al ver un enorme cartel que decía un nombre, pensé que estaban recibiendo a la persona equivocada.

—Mi nombre no es Megurine Luka.—dije, extrañada. —Me bautizaron como...

—Shinjin Myoji, ¿no es así? —me interrumpió la gemela de Mikuo. Su voz chillona me irritaba un poco. —Ese fue nuestro primer nombre también.—concluyó. Señalándose a sí misma a un par de niños idénticos. Se me hacían muy conocidos. —Sin embargo, tu verdadero es Megurine Luka.—al decir esto, mi corazón dio un vuelco, ¿Megurine Luka era mi verdadero nombre? ¿Tenía realmente un nombre real? No pude reprimir el gemido de satisfacción que brotó de mis labios.

—Por si no nos conoces, —comenzó una castaña de grandes pechos. Esa de seguro que era Meiko. —somos Kaito y Meiko los primeros Vocaloids.

—Y por defecto los más viejos. —declaró el recién introducido Kaito. La dama en rojo golpeó su cabeza ni bien terminó de decir eso.

—¡Yo soy Rin!— Gritó una rubiecita de ojos azules, levantando al mano de repente.

—¡Y yo Len!— Agregó otro chico, también rubio y con los mismos ojos color del cielo. —Somos gemelos.

Gemelos, que bonito. Me hizo recordar a mi querido Mikuo, él también tenía una gemela, por lo que me contó. Pero se habían separado al nacer ya que solo uno podía tomar cargo de Vocaloid oficial. Entonces miré de nuevo a la joven de largo cabello aguamarina, que se parecía a Mikuo, pero solo físicamente, en mi opinión sus voces eran completamente distintas.

—Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku. — declaró la última, comprobando mi –obvia- teoría. —Estoy más que encantada de conocerte. — estreché su mano y la sentí La misma calidez que descansaba en el cuerpo de Mikuo, estaba también en de esta chica llamada Miku. Preferí no comentarle lo que había pasado entre Mikuo y yo, simplemente por una razón de respeto, tal vez le desagradaba que anden con su hermano, al igual que a Teto.

Y así, fijándome mejor en el cartel, adopté este nombre, Megurine Luka. La Vocaloid número tres, precediendo a Hatsune Miku, la número uno y a Kagamine Rin&Len, los segundos.

Aún ahora sigo conforme con mi posición y mi trabajo. Dejé mi relación con Mikuo en una simple amistad. Seguí hablando con Ruko posteriormente a mi mención como Vocaloid, no crean que no, seguimos siendo muy amigas. Al igual que con Neru, simplemente que ella desarrolló un tremendo odio hacia la inocente Miku. Que le voy a hacer, hablamos a escondidas sin que ella nos vea. Mi relación con todos es buena, en especial con Gakupo, pero secretamente, Rin me comentó que a Miku le molestaban las parejas en el grupo, después de todo, eran una familia. A mí no me importaba en realidad, si él quería algo más ya me lo demostraría. Si se preguntan sobre la extraña voz en mi cabeza, esta desapareció cuando lancé mi primer demo. Al parecer era mi conciencia, una malvada, retorcida, pero en el fondo bondadosa –como todas- conciencia.

Espero haber aclarado su duda, así es como nacen los Vocaloids. Así es como yo, Megurine Luka, la Vocaloid número tres, nació.

* * *

See, salió cortito, pero que se le va a hacer, en un capítulo final, Dios no soy como para hacer un final de cinco estrellas xDD

Muchas gracias a los seguidores de esta historia, espero que hayn quedado conformes con el final. Esperen mi próximo trabajo centrado únicamente en los UTAU.

Reviews =3


End file.
